


Flowers and Desire

by ConundraeSilverwolfe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Please be gentle, Smut, basically all the firsts, the flowers have meanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConundraeSilverwolfe/pseuds/ConundraeSilverwolfe
Summary: Well, here it is... my first fanfic, first smut, first fictional writing of any kind really. Please be gentle with me, I’m still learning this whole writing thing :-)I wanted to still keep Ray innocent in a way, so Unknown has become his internal voice of desire, and he still doesn’t quite know what to make of it. He’s such a smol bab who deserves all the love... PLEASE OH PLEASE CHERITZ give us a Ray/Saeran/Unknown route.Also, the flowers I mentioned in the story have specific meanings. Look them up sometime!





	Flowers and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is... my first fanfic, first smut, first fictional writing of any kind really. Please be gentle with me, I’m still learning this whole writing thing :-)  
> I wanted to still keep Ray innocent in a way, so Unknown has become his internal voice of desire, and he still doesn’t quite know what to make of it. He’s such a smol bab who deserves all the love... PLEASE OH PLEASE CHERITZ give us a Ray/Saeran/Unknown route.  
> Also, the flowers I mentioned in the story have specific meanings. Look them up sometime!

Ray knew she would not be waiting there for him, not since the Savior took her under her wing. And yet he still found himself retracing the steps he'd taken so many times over the past week. Lost in his own thoughts, he found himself at the closed door at the end of the hallway in their compound in the mountains.

"I shouldn't... but the flowers have to be changed... I have to keep the room ready for MC when she chooses to stay..." he muttered to himself. He reached a tentative hand out and quietly turned the handle, pushing it open and stepping into the dimly lit room. Looking around, he moved to pull open the pale mauve curtains as the door clicked shut behind him, the soft late afternoon sunlight filtering through the trees and brightening the wilting flowers scattered around the Victorian-styled ivory and pink room.

As he began gathering the fallen petals from the tabletop, a smile came to his face as he remembered the many happy conversations had over lunch with MC. "She always loved the cucumber sandwiches I brought with her tea. I wonder if the Savior is giving her any of her favorite foods? Maybe I should tell her next time I see her so that MC will be happy to stay with me forever."

**"Why would she choose me? I am nothing, I’m weak... pathetic."**

Frowning, Ray shook his head at the internal voice which tormented him. "She loves me, I know it... I know she will want to stay here forever and will never leave." Momentarily suppressing the Unknown voice, he dropped the gathered petals into the trash before replacing the now-empty vases to their positions around the room. He turned to face the bed, noticing the orange-pink roses he had left for MC, already dried and beginning to crumble, still in place. He shyly walked over to the side of the mattress, brushing his hand aimlessly across the ornate corner post of the bed. As he leaned over to grasp the sorry-looking bouquet, the scent that lingered on the sheets made him freeze.

 **"Sage and honeysuckle... savory and yet sweet. I wonder what that would taste like?"**  the Unknown voice rang in his head, stronger now than it had been in a long time. **"I want to take my time, to taste every inch of her skin and to feel her gentle touch on mine..."**

"Stop!... I can’t want this... get out of my head..." Ray's weak protests gave little resistance to the blood that had already started to burn hot in his face, the warmth spreading downward to pool in the one place he did not expect it would find. His hands almost took on a life of their own, encouraged by the urging of the Unknown voice in his thoughts to slowly rub the bulge that had formed between his legs.

 **"I want to savor the feeling of MC squirming beneath me... to hear her sweet innocent voice make such wanton noises as I've heard from behind the Savior's closed door..."**  the Unknown voice in his head urged his hands more, the fingers quickly undoing his belt to slip beneath his pants and tease across his quickly hardening manhood. He wrapped one hand around his shaft, stroking himself slowly as he reached out to grab the pillow that sat at the head of the bed. He brought it to his face, inhaling deeply of her scent, the delicate yet earthy fragrance making him shudder with pleasure. A soft moan escaped his lips as he slid his pants down and laid on the bed, on HER bed, his thumb smearing the drop of precum that had formed at the tip of his shaft.

"I...I can't do this, not to MC... I can't hurt her..." Ray's voice echoed meekly in his head, despite his own growing need. "I’ll ruin her bed like this... she'll hate me, she won't want to stay with me..."

The Unknown voice growled out in his mind. **"No, I _do_ want her like this. I want to do to her... _with_ her... the things I have seen and heard of here in paradise." ** His pace quickened, grasping himself even harder as he rolled over, propping himself up on one arm over her pillow. His eyes closed in pleasure as he pictured MC beneath him, imagining licking and biting along her neck as he rutted into his hand against the pillow. His heavy moan as he imagined the sweetness of her skin as it glistened with a sheen of sweat filled the silence of the room as he felt an unfamiliar tense heat grow in his balls. Ray thrust against the bed even harder, the hand wrapped around his cock slick with his own pre. He pictured MC's face looking back up at him with pure desire, almost feeling her hips rising up to meet his own. The quick thrusts in his hand against the bed, the head of his cock hitting the hardness of the mattress even through the pillow, drove him to the edge.

"I'm.... sorry... MC..!!!!!" Ray's voice guiltily echoed in the room as he came hard, the sound of MC's name filling the room as he called it aloud. Thick spurts of cum hit the pillow, dribbling over Ray's hand as it wrapped tightly around his shaft. He shuddered as his orgasm drew out, MC's face almost haunting his vision as he hung his head in embarrassment over the mess that he had made of her once pristine bed. The scent of sage and honeysuckle that had lingered in the room was gone, replaced with the heady smell of his own desire and sex. Ray slowly sat up on the edge of the mattress, still shaking from the intensity of his release.

 **"Now that was what I _really_ want to have with MC, wasn't it?"**  the Unknown voice mockingly filled Ray's thoughts.

Doing his best to ignore the taunting voice of his own Unknown desire, Ray stood, wiping his hand on the less corrupted end of the pillow that lay halfway on top of the now-crushed bouquet on the bed. He pulled his pants back up from around his ankles, quickly tucking in his shirt in and buckling his belt. "I have to fix this..." he whispered to no one, his voice tinged with regret and desperation. "I have to replace the sheets, and her pillow... and I have to bring her flowers, so many flowers to cover the smell of......"Ray's voice trailed off, as though not speaking of what he had just done would make it less real. He felt the room, once bright and welcoming, becoming stifling, as though the walls themselves were judging him. Hurriedly he closed the curtains once again and almost ran to the door in a panic. As the bright lights of the hallway welcomed him and the door to MC's room closed behind him, he couldn't help but listen to the voice that whispered in his head.

**"I can bring her a bouquet of anemone and coriander, she will enjoy those. And I can tell her their meaning next time..."**

And as the thought sank in, Ray was both excited and horrified to realize just how much he was looking forward to next time.


End file.
